


kiss and don't tell

by thisgirlisonfire (hoarderhangover)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheating, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Epic Bromance, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Scorose, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Granger-Weasley, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon, Scorbus, Teasing, Teen Angst, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarderhangover/pseuds/thisgirlisonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus pressed his open mouth into Scorpius’, stifling his surprised gasp, and nudged his thigh between Scorpius’ legs. </p>
<p>Scorpius made a strangled sound halfway between a hiss and a growl and pushed Albus back. Just a little, because they were best mates. But Albus backed off, anyway, guilt rushing to his head. He always backed off. </p>
<p>"I’m m-meeting Rose," Scorpius rasped, turning his face to the side and still not opening his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot to--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That post-Cursed Child where Scorpius does, in fact, go out with Rose Granger-Weasley. Awkwardly enough, this doesn't change his friendship (read: relationship) with Albus.</p>
<p>Albus doesn't want to admit it, but this hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. touch and don't tell

Scorpius moaned, tilting his head back to expose his too-white neck, chilled with goosebumps. Albus sucked at the soft skin there, his fingers digging into Scorpius’ bony sides. Albus knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but it was all in the back of his mind as he kissed down the other boy's collarbone. Scorpius made these breathy whimpering sounds and oh damn, it was _too much, too much._  

 

Albus lifted his head, pressing Scorpius harder against the wall, fitting his lips over Scorpius’ flushed ones, and _damn._ Scorpius was whining into his mouth now, little noises of pleasure, and hot sparks flooded Albus’ stomach. He groaned a little, shifting closer. Scorpius’ body was hot and Albus’ body was hot and oh, the _contact._

 

When he pulled back, still breathing heavily into Scorpius’ mouth, Scorpius was panting. His usually bone-white face (what Albus could see of it, at least) was flushed. Albus had never wanted anything more than he wanted _him_ , this skinny blonde in front of him, and his hands couldn’t touch enough skin --

 

Scorpius was still panting, though, shoulders heaving, eyes closed as if the kiss hadn't ended. So Albus pressed his body flush against the other boy, kissing him gently (because Scorpius  _was_ his best mate, after all), moving his lips softly. Scorpius responded, tilting his head, little love sounds purring from his throat. 

 

Even though Scorpius was delicate and not _his,_ the classroom was empty and silent and Albus wanted to fully appreciate that. He pressed his open mouth into Scorpius’, stifling his surprised gasp, and nudged his thigh between Scorpius’ legs. 

 

Scorpius made a strangled sound halfway between a hiss and a growl and pushed Albus back. Just a little, because they were best mates. But Albus backed off, anyway, guilt rushing to his head. He always backed off. 

 

"I’m m-meeting Rose," Scorpius rasped, turning his face to the side and still not opening his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot to--"

 

"What?" Albus could barely find his voice and talking hurt, but he still pulled away, straightening his shirt. "Why didn't you--"

 

"I was gonna tell you," Scorpius said quickly, rubbing his hand over his face. "But I forgot." He wouldn't look at Albus. "Sorry, man."

 

Albus’ heart sank. "S'okay," he said, not trusting himself to speak more around the lump in his throat. He took a couple of steps back, trying not to make too much noise in the empty classsroom. There was a cold sinking feeling between them now and Albus desperately wanted to be _anywhere_ but here. With Scorpius’ _girlfriend_ coming to meet him.

 

"Sorry," said Scorpius again, glancing at the door apologetically. "I’m meeting her by the staircase, so..."

 

"I'll leave," said Albus quickly, wiping his hands on his pants. He was Scorpius’ best friend, so it wasn't like it was suspicious that they were hanging out together, but -- he just wasn't in the mood to greet his cousin, acting like everything was okay. _Hey Rose, how you been, I was just on my wat. Nice to run into you too! Have a nice day, you guys!_

 

No. He forced a smile for Scorpius, but Scorpius was still gazing at the door in deep thought and didn't notice. "See you around," said Albus, trying to sound normal and casual and not like all his plans had just been crushed. 

 

He yanked open the classroom door and was about to barrel down the hall far, far away (to the Slytherin common room to bury himself in books), but-- _oh joy._  Rose Granger-Weasley was walking down the staircase. He would have dodged her and hid, but she had already seen him. 

 

"Hey, Albus,” she said, smiling a little. They were on better terms now that she was dating Scorpius, but… “Where’s the Scorpion King? Hiding in the classroom, getting off to the sight of books?”

 

Albus forced a smile. "Yeah," he said. His heart thumped -- she was actually a little bit pretty, everyone said so. Even if you weren't really into girls. Rose was smart and funny and good at Quidditch. At the end of the day, she made the perfect girlfriend.

 

Rose's hand paused on the classroom doorknob. "You coming in?" she asked, because of course she didn't know what he'd probably do if he came in now. (Fuck Scorpius over a desk and bite marks into his skin so everyone could see.) 

 

"Nah, I was just, um...just leaving," he said, not dating to meet her eyes now that he'd allowed his mind to wander to Scorpius writhing under him. _Fuck._ He forced another smile, just for show, and raised his hand in a farewell wave as he set off down the stairs. 

 

"See ya!" called Rose after him.

 

"Later," he called back, but he heard the classroom door shut and knew he'd probably missed her. He gritted his teeth, stomping up the steps, and glared at the stone walls – tauntingly gray like Scorpius’ eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Albus hissed into his pillow, hand down the front of his pants, body shaking uncontrollably. Some days it took longer but--but-- _fuck--_ on days when he had almost taken Scorpius but _hadn't,_ he could get off just by thinking about the blond boy's skinny body. 

 

_Fuck._

 

He let out a heavy breath, groaned, and lay with his face pressed into his pillow, trying to calm his still-trembling body. He stayed like that for a long time, just listening to the clock tick and trying not to think about anything (especially not Scorpius). When his limbs had finally relaxed, he reached over and groped around (eyes still closed) for his mobile phone. 

 

His parents had insisted that he get a mobile, since it was “the twenty-first century, after all.” He checked his messages with one eye open and the other still hidden in the pillow. He was so tired and so worn out and so...fuck. Scorpius was texting him.

 

Sighing, Albus hauled himself into a half-sitting position and thumbed his phone screen over to Scorpius’ texts. Scorpius, predictably, had said **Sorry for earlier** and then, apparently too jittery to wait for a response, had added  **Mate?**

 

Albus chewed his lip, his mind suddenly as exhausted and _done_ as his body.

 

Scorpius always said he was sorry (never exactly what he was sorry for, though), but... he was allowed to hang out with his girlfriend, wasn't he? So...what was there to be sorry for, exactly? Except for forgetting to mention that he had a date with Rose, but most of the time he was good about that. Most of the time Rose was studying or Scorpius said s _omething came up_ and Albus and Scorpius had the empty classroom to themselves.

 

Even then Albus always got these apology texts later, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that, exactly, except for _done._

 

**It's okay mate,** he texted, which was what he always said, more or less. Usually less rather than more. Thinking about his relationship with Scorpius made his head hurt, and he wouldn't even _know_ how to start talking about it. Especially not _with_ Scorpius.

 

A few minutes, and then Scorpius texted **Whatcha doing?**

 

Albus glanced at the curtains, tugging them closed even more tightly. Just in case. Scorpius was still out doing who-knows-what, but anyone could come in. And the last thing he needed was for Scorpius to know what he had _really_ been doing. 

 

But...maybe Scorpius _should_ know what he had been doing. It was about him, after all, and maybe...maybe it might change something. Albus didn't know what he wanted changed, exactly, just that he was so exhausted and so done with the way their relationship was now. He was sick of forcing smiles and running around behind everyone's backs. 

 

He'd never done anything like this before, but...

 

**Thinking of you** , he texted. 

 

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, telling himself not to regret it. _Something_ had to happen. They couldn't kiss in his empty foyer forever, not now that Scorpius had a girlfriend. Things had been fine when they were kids teaching each other how to jerk off, but now...

 

Fuck. The more minutes that ticked by, the more he stressed about the text. He shouldn't have sent it. Was there any way to take texts back? Maybe he should follow up with **Just kidding** , but then maybe nothing would happen. Did he even want anything to happen? Ugh. Why had he ever become friends with Scorpius in the _first_ place?

 

Finally, Scorpius responded with **Why?**

 

Albus groaned, knocking his head back against the wall. That boy was as clueless as he was blond. He was tempted to shut his phone off and go to bed, but then it vibrated again in his hand and--Scorpius had texted again.

 

**In a good way?**

 

Albus stared at the screen. What did he say to _that?_ Was Scorpius afraid that Albus was angry about the Rose episode? Except -- well. Albus didn't think their relationship was very important to Scorpius, at the end of the day. 

 

His fingers hovered over the keypad for a while before he finally texted, **You could say that.**

 

There. Probably not vague enough for sharp-eyed Scorpius, but Albus didn't think his neighbor was ready for anything more concise. (Like a real relationship.) He clenched his jaw. Now he was just being bitter.

 

His phone vibrated and when he looked at the screen, he almost had a heart attack. 

 

**Picture?**

 

He had never really exchanged pictures with Scorpius and he had no idea what the other boy expected. Should he take a stupid selfie or was he supposed to be sexy? Scorpius had never asked for a picture before.

 

Albus raised the phone above his head and snapped a photo of himself smiling a little (he told himself that if the smile was suggestive, it was only because he was naturally sexy). At the last minute he yanked the blanket down to expose half his chest, because--well. Because this was _Scorpius_ and maybe Albus wanted to impress him a bit.

 

Scorpius waited a while again (he usually responded pretty quickly if they were talking about books, so maybe he was on edge about this conversation too) and then he sent a picture of himself. His blond bangs were hanging in his eyes and his perfect smile clenched Albus’ stomach -- because Scorpius had been this gap-toothed first-year and Albus missed the innocence of those days.

 

Not sexy pictures, then.

 

He had a sudden urge to text **Love u** and immediately squeezed his eyes shut. Scorpius didn't want to hear that from him. He wasn't Scorpius’ _boyfriend_ or anything. Instead, once he'd cooled down a bit, he texted **u look cute :)**

 

**Thx :)** Scorpius responded, and the next time Albus’ phone vibrated, it was Rose asking if he wanted to meet up with her family for tea tomorrow.

 

_Great._ He groaned into his pillow. A social event with Scorpius’ girlfriend. He sent her a quick **yes** and then shut off his phone. He couldn't text both of them at the same time. The guilt would eat him alive. 

 

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

 


	2. bite and don't tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Scorpius leaves a mark that he probably shouldn't

Scorpius was only supposed to drop by after Quidditch and say good-luck to Albus before the stupid tea party. But then, as Albus pulled on his shirt, Scorpius in that sassy matter-of-fact way, "Sometimes, on the pitch, I get too excited playing with the balls, you know?" And then somehow Albus wrestled him across the room and kissed him, full on, over his desk. 

 

Scorpius squeaked a little, catching himself with his arms as his back arched over the books. Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius’ waist to support him and dove deeper. He didn't know what he was doing—this was broad daylight, in their _dormitory,_ and they could get caught—but he _needed_ Scorpius. He wanted to gather him up into his arms and carry him all the way to Hogsmeade, have him sit next to him, kiss him in front of his whole family. But instead he had to kiss him here, bent over a wooden desk.

 

Still— _Scorpius._ Scorpius’ soft lips moving back against his own, opening slightly... Scorpius making that tiny needy sound as Albus kissed into his mouth... Scorpius pulling himself up onto the desk with all his strength and sucking on Albus’ tongue from his vantage point and _oh shit._

 

He was fucking _good_ at this. 

 

Albus pushed forward until he was between Scorpius’ legs and Scorpius’ hands were gripping the back of his t-shirt. Scorpius tilted his head and pulled Albus closer, moaning into his mouth. And—and—Albus thought he might go crazy, hands wrapped around Scorpius’ thin frame, kissing harder and more fervently. He was bent over awkwardly, back aching, but he could barely concentrate—Scorpius bit Albus’ bottom lip and Albus jerked, a wave of heat rushing down his spine. He could kiss this boy forever—

 

Scorpius pulled back a little bit and wrapped his arms around Albus’ neck instead. Albus struggled to regulate his breathing, but Scorpius had blown his _mind_ (and he wouldn't mind blowing something of Scorpius’ right about now). "Hot," Scorpius mumbled, nuzzling his face into Albus’ neck (as if this would help) and Albus breathed out, long and slow, trying to calm his racing heart. _Chill, Albus,_ he whispered in his head. _Think about Jesus._

 

He jerked again, heat rushing up his face—Scorpius was sucking at the skin between his neck and shoulder, soft lips moving against his body. Albus breathed out, shakily this time, and whispered, "Scorpius..." 

 

"Mmm," was all that Scorpius said, continuing to tease Albus’ skin with his tongue. Albus let his head fall forward, down to Scorpius’ slender shoulder... this was heaven... or maybe hell, hot and sweaty with fire building in his stomach—he _loved_ Scorpius. He could take him right there in the dormitory, but—but—

 

But Rose. Albus swallowed thickly and lifted his head, forehead slick with sweat. "Scorpius," he croaked, throat dry, "stop."

 

Scorpius nibbled at his skin one last time and raised his head as well, pale cheeks flushed. "Wha?" 

 

Albus swallowed again.He didn't want to have sex over his desk like Scorpius was some cheap whore. He didn't want to bang Scorpius and then go pick up his girlfriend. He wanted to hold Scorpius, feed him cupcakes, take him on dates and kiss him in the rain. _Fuck,_ he just wanted to _love_ him. 

 

"I have to go pick up... um, my cousin," he said, looking at Scorpius’ shoulder. He didn't...he _couldn't_ say Rose's name. Not after _that_. He couldn't even look Scorpius in the eye and—and hell. Why couldn't he say everything he wanted to?

 

"Oh...okay." Scorpius sounded a little guilty, glancing down too. "I'll just—good luck, okay? Don’t murder your dad."

 

Albus felt his eyes sting and—and it was from the dusty carpet, obviously, not _tears_ or anything, but... He wanted to come home to Scorpius at the end of this insufferable get-together and cuddle (hell, he'd never even gotten to _cuddle_ with Scorpius), fall asleep together. He wanted that. Damn, why was everything so hard?

 

He didn't trust himself to say anything, so he just nodded and faked a smile and stepped back. Scorpius scrambled off the door and straightened his back, looking up at Albus. "Good luck," he repeated, and then (so softly that Albus couldn't be sure he hadn't imagined it), "Don't forget about me."

 

Albus forced another smile and fuck, he wouldn't. Of _course_ he wouldn't. 

 

* * *

 

Rose chattered on about Quidditch stats on their way to Hogsmeade and Albus half-listened, glancing at her every so often. She really _was_ the golden girlfriend, and that made Albus’ stomach twist even harder with guilt. She was a good girlfriend—not the nices, but still—

 

"Albus?"

 

He quickly fixed his eyes back on the grounds, but Rose was now staring at him and he felt his skin crawl uncomfortably. "What?" he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

"What's that on your neck?"

 

_Crap. Crap, crap, crap—_ He clapped his hand over the junction between his neck and shoulder (damn Scorpius, the little sneak) and forced a laugh. "Oh, probably just a bug bite--"

 

"It doesn't _look_ like a bug bite," said Rose incredulously, leaning towards him. "Did you get a _girlfriend_?"

 

_Fuck._ Albus did _not_ want to have this conversation with Rose. Not when her own boyfriend had been sucking the mark into Albus’ skin, and _especially_ not when she still thought he was straight. Fuck the stupid closet, he needed to find a way to come out.

 

Now wasn't the time, though—Rose was smart and she might suspect something. "Course not," he said sarcastically. "You know me, all emo and shit."

 

"Are you sure?" She was still trying to lean over and inspect the mark, and Albus tried desperately to yank his collar over it. Stupid t-shirt—everyone was gonna see.

 

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Hopefully she'd take a hint that he didn't want to talk about this. He'd have to mention it to Scorpius later, of course (warn him to never leave anything so obvious again), but he couldn't bring himself to make up some lie for Rose. He was already lying to her enough and he couldn't dig himself any deeper.

 

"Well, whatever you say," said Rose, but she didn't look at him the same for the rest of the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! If you want me to continue, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> www.tumblr.com/blog/the-scorbus-hub


End file.
